


A Kiss on the Hand

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Courting Rituals, F/F, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Sakal receives a visitor while she gardens - one who may not be as unwelcome as Sakal would like her to believe.





	A Kiss on the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> [Katra](https://toyhou.se/3728024.katra), queen of the fey  
[Sakal](https://toyhou.se/4163424.sakal), a humble flower arranger who has attracted the queen's attention

“You’re wasting your time, you know.” Sakal keeps her eyes down, focused on the rosebush she’s clipping blooms from. 

“Oh? I beseech you, why might that be?” The fey queen’s melodic voice carries amusement in every syllable as always, maddeningly knowing. Sakal sighs and draws her fingers along a stem, feeling her way to where she should cut. “I think my time here has been exceedingly well spent thus far.” 

Sakal flushes, nearly dropping her clippers. “Just because the last time you came, I - we -” 

“Came?” That playful voice suggests. 

Sakal bites her lip on a huff of laughter despite herself, forcing her mouth into a stubborn frown instead. “Yes, well, it won’t be happening again. I like it here, I’m not going to be spirited away to some - some  _ alternate dimension  _ or whatever!” The snip of her clippers on the rose’s stem makes for a firm punctuation, and she carefully extricates the flower from the surrounding branches. 

“I confess myself disappointed,” the fey queen sighs. “Surely you would not deny the ecstasies we shared?” Her lovely voice rings with such sadness that Sakal glances up without thinking. 

“Ah… no, I’m not, it’s just…” It’s harder for Sakal to find her words under that plaintive, golden gaze. “That was… unlike me. I wouldn’t normally, uh…” 

The queen rescues her, leaning in closer with a contemplative hum. “I think I may understand. It is your people’s practice to delay intimacy until later meetings, perhaps? And I have discomfited you by proceeding with haste in my eagerness.” 

Embarrassingly, Sakal squeaks at her sudden closeness. “I - yes, that covers some of it.” She quickly drops the rose in her basket before her nervously twisting fingers destroy it. 

“And the remainder of your reticence?” 

“Well… fey are supposed to be tricksters, aren’t they?” Sakal licks her lips nervously, hit with the sudden realization that calling an immensely powerful magical being a liar might not be the greatest idea. 

But no, the queen tips her head back and laughs, a sweetly infectious sound like the twittering of songbirds. “I cannot imagine the tales your people might have, for it has been many of your years since I allowed my court free passage in your realm,” she explains, and then the gleaming golden slit of her eye narrows, focused. “In any event, I have no desire to win you with trickery, nor with force. Such a thing would be a hollow victory.” 

She reaches out a hand, slow enough that Sakal could pull back if she chose. She doesn’t, and the queen cradles Sakal’s hand in hers as carefully as Sakal had handled the rose. “No, lovely Sakal, I would take my time to learn you. Your customs and qualms, your dreams and desires… and share my own with you as well.” She raises Sakal’s hand in hers, the soft press of her lips over Sakal’s fingers an unspoken promise. She doesn’t move away, lips brushing over Sakal’s skin. “That is, if you would allow me?” 

Sakal’s held breath rushes out on a single word: “Yes.” 


End file.
